yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Highway
, River Road, RGB Passage , City Limits, Dream Beach, TV Room, Chemical Research Facility, Black Building , Chocolate World |BGM = yumepo1, bgm6, e10 (Toilet Corridor) umoreru@anon (Bedroom) electro_room (Cafe) |Map ID = 0062, 0065, 0066, 0067, 0068, 0490, 0498 |Primary = 710 |Contributing = shigurin, kappa, Ruri, qxy }} The Highway (駐車場, Chūshajō, Parking Lot) (P-ZONE) is an area accessible by passing in between two poles in the Gray Road or taking the Taxi in Purple World. Features The Highway is an area that has had many changes over time, in recent versions it appears as a large inter-sectioned area as shown on the green roadside map, with a small row of shops and a toilet block at the top of the area, a Taxi stop at the bottom, along with a large amount of parking spaces and various creatures scattered throughout the area that make sounds and react to the Fairy effect. The largest shop is run by a green moustachioed man, and features 2 odd statues and a few boxes, along with a phone that has been disconnected and a red machine that requests a 4-digit passcode. Flapping your wings with the Bug effect will make the boxes in the shop shuffle around. The inside of the toilet block is very normal, and Urotsuki will refuse to enter the men's side unless the Boy effect or the School Boy effect is equipped. Urotsuki can wash her hands at the sink, and use the urinal if the Boy effect is equipped. When the School Boy effect is equipped, Urotsuki cannot enter girl's bathroom. After walking out of the bathroom, if Urotsuki immediately goes back in and walks toward the end of the room, a shadow monster will emerge from the stall and slowly try to catch her if she has killed Desu or Onee chan, or the Mysterious maid. In addition, sometimes the stall will open, but no Chaser will come out; going into the stall will take you out through one of the roads, with the screen tinted dark as if in nighttime. This dark tint holds even if you go all the way over to the Dream Beach, and presumably it is possible to keep it for many more worlds after such. It is unknown what causes this. In the girls' bathroom, if Urotsuki has gone to sleep at least 200 times, the first stall door has a 1/5 chance of opening if Urotsuki has the Telephone effect equipped. This leads to the Toilet Corridor, a small area with intense, droning music. At the end of the corridor is a strange green man ressembling the shopkeeper, who, if interacted with, will revive Desu-Chan, Onee-Chan, and the Mysterious Maid. One can exit the Toilet Corridor by interacting with the door nearest this green man after having interacted with him- you will leave out the one stall in the boy's bathroom. Midway down the area to the east of the parking spaces is a small building with a face on its roof, currently blocked by a construction cone. This may be accessible in later releases. Down at the very bottom of the area there is a taxi stop on the side of the road, along with a yellow taxi that will take you to Purple World. There are two long roads leading out to the east & west at each end of the highway, all leading to different areas. Upper Highway (高速道路の果て, Kōsokudōro no hate, Highway Limits) The north half's road to the east leads out to a long highway, with a few interesting things along the way - namely a large aqua-colored tunnel halfway down the highway, where equipping the Glasses effect reveals a strange snake-like creature with 2 mouths named Shibomu, laying on the road. Slightly before the tunnel's entrance a meteor can be seen in the sky - passing by this unlocks a Kura Puzzle. Along the second map-to-map juncture on this road, after you pass back and forth over the juncture at least twenty times, attempting to return to the juncture between the four roads will instead take you to the Neon Highway. Eventually this road leads to a large storage area featuring a series of large buildings and metal fencing, surrounded by a dark forest. A Shadow Bird chaser can be found here, inside the first box of metal fences closest to the highway. Moving down and away from the highway, the metal fences slowly begin to form a small maze, leading down to the shore of the southeast area where a small shed can be found that will take you inside the River Road's complex. Taking the eastern path from the maze, there is a building with an open door, which leads to the Chemical Research Facility. In the northwest corner at the start of the fence-area, there is a small fenced path leading back up through the trees to a seemingly dead-end that hides a transition to a different area. Returning back down the path after touching the edge of the fence, Urotsuki will find herself on a long stretch of fenced path, with another area transition at the end of it that leads back to a small building. Once Urotsuki reaches this small building, it is impossible to return directly to the main portion of the Highway. Inside the small building is a bedroom with a large desk in the center of the room under a bookshelf and a grey bunk-bed to the right. There is also a large poster of two monsters that appear to be fighting (one pink, the other blue) to the left of the desk. This room is home to two black-haired NPCs who will swap places each time Urotsuki enters the room. The first NPC is a girl with long black hair who sits on the chair at left side of the desk. If she is awake, her younger brother will be sleeping in the bottom bunk of their bed. A small purple Clefairy-looking toy can be found on the floor to the left of her, and she will tilt her head downwards if you equip the chainsaw effect. She will react the same way if the wolf effect is used. The second NPC is a little kid dressed in teal, who can be found sitting on the floor near the desk. If he is awake, his sister will be sleeping in the top bunk of their bed. A blue L-shaped creature can be found to the right of the boy, and he will also tilt his head downwards if you equip the chainsaw effect. He will react the same way if the wolf effect is used. There is a 1/6 chance that both of the NPCs will be asleep when entering the room. In this version of the room all the lights are off, and the music takes on a lower tone. Chainsawing the monster poster will open up a hole in the wall, and if Urotsuki interacts with the shredded poster, she will be taken to the RGB Passage. If Urotsuki re-enters the house after leaving the RGB Passage, upon returning the poster will be covered in bloody smears of pink and blue where the colorful monsters used to be, with a large slash down the center from where it was chainsawed. Going back to the tunnel from the storage area, a black silhouette of Urotsuki with glowing red eyes, known as "Biker Urotsuki", will speed by. If the biker crashes into Urotsuki, she will wake up on the floor in the middle of the aqua tunnel. Lower Highway The lower road to the east of the taxi stop leads to a dark forested area, with a bright pink sea containing odd creatures, and a Rest area / Pier leading up to the shed from the storage area. This is the current residence of Desu-chan and Onee-chan, Desu-chan being found jumpily wandering the area, and her sister sitting on a bench on the pier. Occasionally Onee-chan may be found standing near her sister, moving quite rarely. Among other things, a floating Uboa-faced yellow star is found in this area. These were present in the original Pokémon World area that this area replaced, along with Desu and Onee-chan. Next to Onee-chan's bench there is a short cylindrical building that leads to the TV Room. The lower road to the west of the taxi stop leads to a small area with a taxi that leads the player to the City Limits alongside three buildings on the side of the road, covered in flashing neon signs. The last building has a door on it, beside a green sign. Initially the door is locked, but can be opened after interacting with Urotsuki's relative in the Glitch Ending. Inside, the building houses a small cafe area with a few tables and various decorations hanging on the wall, namely a pink tribal mask & some paintings, one of which is a picture of the stereo NPC by the doorway. A few different NPCs can appear at each of the tables, ranging from a dark purple npc with blue eyes to a man with a heart for a body, and a pink 8-shaped creature. Further west of the buildings there is a bench and two vending machines, along with a large overgrown tunnel that will take you to the Dream Beach. Directions Nexus → Purple World → Highway Trivia *All of the assets in the cafe area are from very early versions of the game, when the boy in the grey hoodie was the protagonist of Yume 2kki. (Hence why interacting with him unlocks the door) * One of the events in the Highway actually use the instrumental growl, from FL Studio 12. * This world served as a gateway to other worlds in earlier versions, such as Red Desert and Pokemon World, until they were removed over the course of versions. Gallery Highway.png|The road highwaynew.png|The shop area Highwayrestroomhide.png|aaaaAAAAああああ storagearea.png|Storage Area aat.jpg dorm1.jpg|alternative setup 1 Pink.png|Too much pink, or not enough? Category:Locations Category:710